Cambiaste mi vida
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: por que ella siempre esta metida en mis pensamientos, por que no puedo dejar de mirar sus bellos ojos, Anastasia Steele a penas te conozco y ya me tienes rendido a tus pies./ One-Shoot/ se sitúa cuando Christian y Ana tiene 16 años y son compañeros de instituto/. mi primer One-Shoot de Cincuenta sombras por favor no sean malitas y leanme./


**Cambiaste mi Vida **

Como la Vida te puede cambiar luego de tantos años, me pregunto mientras miro la gente a mi alrededor, la única que me hace sentir algo de emoción es Elena pero le falta algo a mi vida, mi Mirada se fija en la castaña que está en una mesa frente a la mía, es Anastasia Steele de repente se da cuenta de la están mirando y se da la vuelta encontrándose con mis ojos, impactando el Azul con el Gris, en su Mirada había desconcierto, rápidamente quite mi mirada de ahí y la fije en mi almuerzo, me pregunto por qué me perjudica tanto su mirada, ella me recuerda a la Perra adicta al Crack, trato de no pensar en ella ya que me produce una rabia en el estomago y un dolor en el corazón. Tocaron el timbre y fui el primero en salir de la cafetería, llegue hasta la sala de Literatura y me senté en mi puesto habitual esperando a que llegara mi compañera, me puse a hacer unos garabatos en mi cuaderno cuando siento el rechinar de la silla de al lado y el dulce aroma de ella miro por un momento a su persona y me encuentro con sus ojos azules, se pequeña nariz y sus labios carnoso de color rosa, sus pequeños dientes apresan su labio inferior y eso me pone a mil, Dios esta pequeña niña me hace desearla tanto y no tiene tantas curvas, más bien es delgada, pequeña y tiene poco busto, pero su ternura y su belleza me hace desearla tanto. Ella es un ratón de biblioteca, lo sé porque la veo todos los días en la biblioteca leyendo literatura inglesa, ella es de flores y corazones. Trato de no pensar en ella y le pongo atención a la profesora, pero la verdad es que ella me distrae, podría mirarla siempre y nunca me aburriría.

.

.

.

En casa ya fui a ver a Elena y la encontré sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro, le saludo y me senté mirando fijamente el techo, Anastasia todavía no salía de mi mente y eso me tenia confundido, abrumado y hecho una furia, que me ha hecho esa pequeña niña desde que la conocí mi vida no ha sido la misma, me paso todo el día y parte de la noche pensando en ella.

Te pasa algo cariño.- me pregunta Elena mientras me acaricia la mejilla y yo no quiero su contacto solo el de Ana, parándome rápidamente quito su mano y la miro a los ojos y veo confusión

La verdad es que no lo sé, necesito ir a casa.- Salí por la puerta y llegue a mi casa, fui a la cocina me prepare un emparedado y subí a i habitación, extrañamente la casa estaba silenciosa debe ser por que no están los demás. Desde que vi a Ana no he podido quitar mis ojos de ella, todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí, estaba saliendo de la biblioteca y me encontré con un morena en el suelo, no sé que me impulso a pararla y ella se agarro de mis hombros, el contacto no me gusta pero extrañamente me produjo una extraña corriente eléctrica y un calor en donde estaba sus pequeña manos

Lo siento.- dijo la chica mirando el suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior, ese labio es mi perdición lo único que quería era agarrarlo con mis dientes mientras mis manos recorren su pequeña cintura, Salí de mi ensoñación cuando no sentí su cuerpo junto al mío, miro sus ojos azules y me quedo perdido en su mirada, pareciera que viera a través de mi, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un lindo color escarlata, y su pelo castaño caía en cascada de sus hombros hasta su trasero.- Soy Christian Grey .- le dije presentándome mientras le tendía la mano ella miro mi mano fascinada mientras la estrechaba.- Anastasia Steele pero me puedes decir Ana.- yo la miraba y cada vez encontraba detalles que la hacen más hermosa y me volvía a recorrer la corriente eléctrica mientras la tocaba, me molestaba ya que me sentía como un Ícaro cuando vuela hacia el sol, la mire y me aleje lentamente sin mirar a tras dejando a Ana Steele sola en el pasillo de la preparatorio.

Desde que la conocí mi mundo gira en torno a ella, entonces caí en la cuenta de por qué mi enojo y frustración, yo estoy enamorado de Anastasia Steele y eso me afecta, por eso mis pensamientos siempre van a ella, por eso ando tan pendiente de ella, por eso siempre la observo y por eso no quiero que otra persona me toque solo ella, por eso ya no he tenido nada con Elena porque estoy enamorado de Ana, la bella y dulce Ana, y mientras pienso en ella en mi cara se forma un sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

Hola me dejan un review por fa (carita de perrito abandonado), les traje aquí un OS de Christian y Ana, he terminado de leer cincuenta sombras libreadas y me puse a llorar a moco tendido, tengo esta idea desde que leí cincuenta sombras de grey y la verdad es que ame el libro, bueno las dejo y espero que les guste, con respecto a un nuevo capítulo de mi hermosa muñequita, tenía el capitulo nuevo pero mi compu lo formatearon y se borro u.u, lo siento chicas, voy a hacerlo de nuevo y no me demorare mucho OK, gracias por leerme.

Cindy.


End file.
